


Feeling Froggy?

by E_Live



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finally smut!, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Tags will be added as we go!, Needles, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Trans!Male Reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous fluff, rated for later chapters, so much fluff guys, transphobia mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Live/pseuds/E_Live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roller-blading DJ walks into a coffee shop...</p>
<p>Just little drabbles for now, but may evolve into a story if people have enough interest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A DJ Walks into a Coffee Shop

You felt yourself cringe with dread as the door chime rang out above the cacophony of noise, signaling more people walking into the corner brick-and-mortar coffee shop you worked at. It was about the middle of the lunch hour, and the store was getting a rush from hell; it had been non-stop for the last 45 minutes, and staff was short. You were ready to pull your hair out.

Making the umpteenth frappucino that hour (at this rate, you could make them in your sleep!), you heard a small fuss going on behind you. Turning your head for a moment, you look to see a small group of the people in the shop crowding around and taking pictures. You were mildly curious as to what was happening until you felt the cool drizzle of syrup  drool on your hand. You pulled away with a yelp, one of your co-workers laughing at you. You merely stuck your tongue out in defiance, before quickly cleaning the mess and finishing the drink to hand it out. Once that was done, you took in a deep breath, calming your nerves. Throwing on your best working smile, you then turned and approached the cash register to take the next order.

"Hello, sorry for the wait! What can I get for you two, today?" You asked pleasantly, taking in the pair before you. A girl and a guy stood in front of the counter, looking through the menu on the blackboard that stood behind the counter. A couple, perhaps? The girl was the first to step forward, and you immediately noticed that she was quite adorable. Cute girls; your weakness. She was slender, her dark brown hair straight and sweeping past her shoulders. Her cheeks were accented with pink markings, you noted curiously, as she prattled off her order. You couldn't be sure, but you thought the accent was Korean. Trying your best to keep your sloppy writing legible, you scrawled 'Hana' on the cup for her order and placed it aside, turning to the man that was with her.

"And you, sir?"

He looked at you for a moment before a wide smile split his face, and you could feel your ears warm. He was rather cute, too. His hair was in dreads, and pulled back out of his face neatly, showing off the minimal but well-kept facial hair he sported. His dark eyes peered at you from behind green shades before he pushed them up over his head to look at you without them, readjusting the colorful headphones around his neck. Your smile got just a touch more genuine.

You nodded along as he gave you his own order, and it tickled somewhere in the back of your mind that the guy (as well as his companion) looked a little familiar. You were wondering if it'd be rude of you to ask if you had met them somewhere before when a yell behind you garnered your attention.

"(Y/N)! The new kid just exploded a frappe, can you come make it while we clean up this mess?" You heard your co-worker Bridget whine, and you sighed in slight annoyance. You heard a couple giggles come from the customers who all thankfully seemed to be in good spirits, the store's busyness aside.

"Sure thing Bridge, just let me finish taking this order."

Trying not to rush the man, you finished taking his order and hurriedly wrote his name on the cup, nodding at the two of them with a grin.

"I'll call out your names when your drinks are finished," You alerted them before turning and getting back into the throng of work. You and the other workers buzzed around like busy bees, a dance in itself to avoid bumping into one another as drinks were ordered, made, and handed out. You couldn't tell how long it had been, but by the time you made it to the order you had taken yourself, the store had cleared out a good bit, a couple customers enjoying themselves at the tables in the lobby as they waited.

Making the last two drinks and capping them, you walked up to the pick-up zone and sat the drinks carefully on the table, turning them to read off the names.

"Caramel macchiato for Hana, and an iced caffè mocha for...."

You squinted at the cup, holding back a groan of frustration. In your rush to finish taking the order, you hand had smudged off the last half of the name on the cup, only leaving an 'Luc' that was legible. Your brain wracked your memory for the rest of the name, but nothing was coming to mind. Shit.

"Iced Caffè Mocha for Lucy?"

You looked up with a bit of a start as the drink was gently extracted from your hand. It was the cute boy with the dreads. His companion grabbed her own drink, laughing presumably at him as he gave a sheepish grin.

"It's Luci-OH, actually."

You felt the words spilling out of your mouth before you could really think about what you were saying, your tone dry but teasing.

"Play your cards right, and maybe you'll get an 'Oh' out of me some day."

You all stood there for a few moments, registering the shocked looks on their faces before it really hit you, what you had just said. Your eyes widened in mortification, feeling your face going red as the man stared at you in puzzlement. Even Bridget's jaw dropped a little. It had to be only a few seconds, but it felt more like _years_ before the silence was broken; the man's friend let out a snort before bursting into laughter. You felt like your face was on fire, looking between him and his companion. Your mouth moved to try and say something, but now no words would come out. So instead, you turned heel and high tailed it to the break room. 

You just missed the smirk that pulled at the corner of his mouth as you fast-walked away.

 

~~~

 

"Wow, (Y/N), never took you for such a forward guy."

"Shut the hell up, Bridget."

 


	2. Can I Have Your Number?

Bridget groaned as she leaned heavily on the counter, muffling a yell in her arms. You look down at her unsympathetically, leaning back against the surface with your arms crossed on your chest.

“Knock it off Blondie, you’re scaring away all the customers.” You teased. You snorted when she gave you a rather rude gesture with her free hand, the other holding a scrap of paper that was the source of her annoyance. Upon it was a phone number; one of what had to be hundreds that your pretty friend had received in the short time that you’d been employed at the coffee shop. It was disturbingly impressive, really.

“Why can’t I be nice to a guy without him thinking I’m hitting on him?” She griped to you, looking up pathetically from the counter top. You rolled your eyes and gave her blond head a pat. 

“You used to be so flattered. Why don’t you like it anymore?”

She propped her chin up with her hand, looking out at the empty lobby as though sulking. You glanced around, noticing it was getting late. You’d probably be closing up soon. 

“It’s flattering until they come back and get all huffy that you didn’t call them,” she said, and you nod in understanding. On one hand, a part of you envied the attention she got. You had yet to ever get a number yourself. Your pride stung just a little. On the other hand though, you could still understand Bridget’s position, where she felt as though she wasn’t at liberty to tell someone she just wasn’t interested. People could be proper assholes to food service workers, these days.  
“Sorry Bridge, guess I can’t really empathize with your pain.”

Looking up at you again, Bridget gave a catty little smirk.

“Maybe not. I bet you wish you got Lucio’s number, though~” She teased you, and you let out a sigh. It’d been nearly a week since the incident, and you hadn’t been allowed to hear the end of it. Because of course, you of all people would manage to forget who the Lucio Correia dos Santos was. And then proceed to blatantly make a sex joke to the music icon. While on the job. 

So professional.

“Yeah, because I’m sure he doesn’t have thousands and thousands of fans just throwing themselves at him. Boy probably plays more than that gamer buddy of his. What’d you say her name was? D.va?”

Even the girl he was with had been a celebrity. Hell, they were probably an item. You usually didn’t keep up on celebrity gossip though.

“Sometimes I swear you live under a rock, (Y/N).”

“Hey, don’t knock the rock. It’s nice and quiet under there.”

Bridget laughed and sat up, bumping her hip with yours.

“Well, all I’m saying is that if smile on his face was anything to go off of, you left an impression with him.”

Bridget had a habit of trying to play cupid, even going as far as to set you up on a blind date once upon a time. After that had ended in just short of a disaster (you never realized just how bad an allergic reaction to shellfish could be), you had decided to stop trying. On top of your own insecurities, you didn’t really have the motivation to try and engage someone in an actual relationship. It’d almost be downright cruel, you’d thought more than once. If anything though, you had to admit the girl’s persistence was endearing. Bridget had her own strange ways of showing she cared.

“Of course he was smiling, Bridget. I’m a funny guy. Haha.” You said dryly. She swatted you on the arm playfully.

“Well then, Mr. Comedian, hope your ready for your second performance.” She said with a grin, glancing behind you. Brows furrowing, you turned to see what she was looking at, hearing the door chime as someone walked into the shop. You nearly choked on your spit when none other than a certain dreadlocked musician peeked his head in around the door.

“Hey! You guys still open?” He asked, and you turned to look at Bridget, only to find the blond gone without a trace. Looking around, you cursed under your breath. Damn girl could be a ninja, when she wanted to be. It was kind of scary. You looked back over to where Lucio was, trying your best not to look bothered by his sudden appearance. After all, you didn’t think you’d ever see the guy again. In person, anyway. 

You were half tempted to tell him the shop was closed, but there was a strange, almost hopeful look on that dastardly cute face of his. Damn you and your weakness for a cute face.

“Yeah, we’re open for a little bit longer.” You smiled politely as he came up to the counter, waiting for him to say something. He remained quiet as he looked at you, smiling right back. A sense of awkwardness filled you and you shifted on your feet, glancing around before looking back at him. He was still looking at you.

“What can I get for you tonight, sir?”

“Iced Caffe Mocha, please.”

The action was more or less automatic at this point as you grabbed a marker and a cup, beginning to write on the curved surface.

“One iced caffe mocha for Mr. Luci--”

“O. Lucio.” He chimed in, and you looked up at him blankly. For a moment, you both locked eyes, and you held his dark gaze with your own for a moment before pulling away with an awkward clearing of the throat. No stupid jokes from you, tonight. No, sir! Was it just you, or were your ears on fire?

“....That’ll be $5.75, please,” You said instead, and he looked as though that wasn’t what he was expecting you to say. 

“Oh yeah, of course,” he laughed it off easily, pulling his wallet out and giving you $6. You quickly swiped a quarter from the register along with the receipt.  
“Twenty-five cents is your change tonight,” you said as you moved to give the change and receipt to him, placing it in his outstretched hand. You tried to ignore the light and giddy feeling in your chest as your skin brushed. He had warm hands. You pulled away with a soft swallow, your throat feeling a little dry as you turned to face the equipment behind the counter. “Shouldn’t take more than a minute for me to make your drink, if you just wanna wait here.” 

As if feeling awkward himself, Lucio cleared his own throat, and you listened to him as you began to make his drink.

“Slow night, tonight?” He asked, his voice a pleasant timbre in your ears. Trying not to feel so stiff, you shrugged, offering a glance over your shoulder to indicate your attention.

“More or less. We’ll be closing here soon, you’ll probably be the last customer of the night.”

“Lucky me then, right? This place has some good coffee. Nice employees, too,” he said, with a nod in your direction. Focusing on not spilling the drink mixes, you completely missed it. You still felt a small smile pull at the corner of your lips, though.

“Flattery won’t get you everywhere, but keep talking like that and maybe you’ll get a free muffin.”

He chuckled softly, and the sound itself was like music to your ears. How ironic.

“Got any lemon poppy seed?” Lucio asked, and although you were sure it was only a rhetorical question you still replied, finishing up on his drink. 

“Actually, yeah, have a couple we baked earlier. Infact….” You glanced around quickly; Bridget was still nowhere to be found, and the other worker went out for a smoke break ten minutes prior. Would probably still be out for another ten. 

You snagged one of the muffins from its place below the countertop. Why not? 

Bringing the muffin and his finished drink, you walked back over to him. He looked genuinely surprised when he saw the muffin. You couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s on the house.”

Lucio looked up at you, arching a brow as he smiled, looking around as though it wasn’t just a muffin you were about to let him smuggle out of the store.  
“You sure? Wouldn’t want you to get in trouble….”

“Yeah man, it’s fine. Not like it wouldn’t just get thrown away at the end of the night, anyway.” You looked down as the motion of setting the items on the counter sent a slip of paper fluttering down towards the ground. Leaning down to pick it up, you flipped it onto either side. It was the phone number that Bridget had gotten, just before she ditched you. You held onto it, deciding that you’d give it back to her later if only to spite her.

“You get those often?” Lucio asked. You looked up, brain blanking.

“Get what often?”

“Ya know,” Lucio nodded at the hand holding the paper. “Phone numbers. Stuff like that.” 

“Me? No, no that wasn’t mine. My friend, she dropped it I guess. You know, the blond girl? Her name’s Bridget. She gets more numbers than a phonebook, I swear.”  
Lucio nodded, smirking as he looked at you. He seemed just slightly happier, his eyes lighting up.

“Doesn’t surprise me, she’s really cute.”

Those words sent a slight stab through you, and you felt a forced smile come to your lips. A queasy feeling curled in your gut, low and nauseating. It felt awful. Did he like her, you wondered? Even if he did, why should you care?.. Were you jealous? 

“Yeah. She’s very pretty.” You said. Your voice was even and polite, if not a little kurt. He didn’t seem to notice this, though, now looking down at something he was fiddling with in his hands. It looked like a card, but you couldn’t really tell. Before you could get a good eye full, he put his hands on the counter with a laugh. It sounded a little jittery, almost on the energetic side of nervous.

“Sorry, I oughta get going now. Let you get on with closing up shop and all. Thank you for the muffin, I really do appreciate it. Have a lovely night, hope to see ya around!” He made a quick exit, leaving just as suddenly as he had arrived. You stood there for a few moments, perplexed. What a strange guy…

You were about to walk back to the break room to find Bridget and tear into her when you saw something left on the counter. A small white square, about the size of a business card, rested in front of you. You picked it up curiously, realizing it must have been what Lucio had been toying with. Had he forgotten it? Curious, you flipped it face-up to read what it said.

“(Y/N), Call me sometime? No pressure! - Lucio.” A phone number was neatly scrawled along the bottom.

Oh.

 

~~~

 

It didn’t take too much effort to get Bridget to cave and spill the beans; Lucio had been in and out of the coffee shop all that week in hopes of seeing you, to no avail. It was Bridget’s help that allowed him to catch you during your shift and give you his number. You couldn’t decide if you were pleasantly chuffed or deeply disturbed.

They were conspiring against you.


	3. Ice-Skater Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frog-boy go on your first date!

When Lucio had asked you on a date, there were several places you figured he'd have chosen to take you two. A nice club, maybe. Perhaps go old-school and catch a movie at a theater. Maybe even just go on a nice dinner-date at a restaurant. People still did that, right?

So when you arrived to your destination outside the local ice-skating rink, you were just a little surprised. You hadn't even known there was one of these in the area. Then again, outside of work you didn't really tend to go out much. You were especially new to the whole experience of going on a date. You partially expected this to be a prank of some sort, and to end up waiting there outside of the building for Lucio, only for him to never show. But as you turned off your junky little moped and set the kick-stand, you heard a voice call out to you.

"(Y/N)! You made it!" Lucio yelled happily as you turned your head towards where the voice was coming from. You felt your stomach flutter when you saw him practically running to you. You smiled, pulling off your helmet (safety, first!) and ran a hand through your hair. He was dressed rather casually, in a green sweater and a pair of sweat pants, and you felt some relief; you'd gone relaxed yourself, settling on a nice t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Stopping in front of you, he had that signature grin on his face, showing off his impeccable teeth. It was contagious, your own smile widening.

"Fancy seeing you here," You said stupidly, hands toying with your helmet. Thankfully, Lucio let out a chuckle, playing along.

"Oh yeah, what a coincidence meeting you here," he teased, nudging you with his arm. He looked behind you, at your ancient mustard-yellow moped. He looked at you with a brow quirked. "Nice wheels."

"Hey, be nice to Lancelot. He's been through a lot with me." The bike may have been just short of complete junk, but it was still your baby. And it got you between work and home without fail. Lucio held his hands up in mock-surrender.

"Hey now, I was serious!" He exclaimed, and you snorted.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause. You're on the Naughty List, by the way," You threw over your shoulder as you started towards the building. He followed along, still beaming like a ray of sunshine. If he didn't stop being so cute, you were in trouble.

You both went in the building together, idle but easy conversation between the two of you as you rented a pair of skates. Lucio had brought a pair of his own, and it took him a fraction of the time to get his on, while you struggled with the laces.

"Need some help there?" He asked, a laugh in his voice. You shot a soft glare at him.

"I can tie my own shoes, thank you. Believe it or not, I've been quite adept at tying shoes since I was five."

"That so? Could've fooled me~" He quipped. You threw one of your actual shoes at him, aiming for his legs. He yelped and dodged it. "Rude!"

You didn't look at him, but smirked as you finished bowing the skate laces, and threw your arms up in victory. "I did it!" Lucio nodded and clapped with a lopsided smile.

"Impressive, (Y/N)!"

"I still have another shoe, boy."

"Scary~"

It took another five minutes before the two of you actually made your way towards the ice rink. You walked on wobbly ankles, unaccustomed to the lack of solid footing. How the heck was Lucio walking like he was on air?

"You do this often?" You asked, steadying a hand against his shoulder. In return, he braced his palm against your elbow. You pointedly ignored how your skin felt like it tingled beneath his touch. His hands were so warm.

"If by 'this' you mean ice skating, then yeah. I'm a bit of a hockey buff, actually," he said sheepishly, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. There he went again, being so cute and all. You looked ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice the red tinge to your skin.

"That so? This oughta be interesting then. I've never set foot on a skating rink in my life... Any kind." Today was a day of firsts. Lucio gave you a slight look of surprise.

"Of any kind? You haven't ever roller-bladed, either?"

"Nuh-uh."

He laughed. You pouted, pulling your hand away from him.

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that! I'll teach you," he said as you stopped in front of the entrance to the ice. Only a handful of others were at the rink, off doing their own thing. Lucio stepped out onto the ice, and you felt envious to how smoothly he took to the ice, moving in a small circle before turning towards you, arms open as if to say 'look at me!'

"Show off."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!"

You rolled your eyes, and stepped forward. It couldn't be _that_ hard, could it? One foot on the ice. So far, so good! You lifted your other foot to step out fully on the ice... And your first foot slid out from beneath you. You yelled and clung to the frame of the entry way, narrowly escaping certain doom at the floor of the rink. Lucio skated up to your side, trying not to laugh at your obvious distress as he helped you upright.

"Easy, now. One step at a time!"

Finally steadying yourself enough to stand on your own, your legs were stock-still, arms out to your sides for balance. Lucio gave you a strange look, muffling a snort.

"You look like a baby animal that just discovered it has legs."

"I _feel_ like a baby animal that just discovered it has legs. Fuck off."

He laughed at you. Coming up to your side, he put an arm carefully around your waist, the other taking one of your hands. You shot a small glare at him.

"I swear to whatever higher being you believe in, Lucio, if you make me fall--"

"Calm down there, sparky. I'm trying to help you out. Now just follow my lead.." He said, his voice taking a softer timbre. You fought off a blush, opting to instead watch your feet as the two of you started to move. Lucio instructed you to mimic his motions, pushing your feet out and to the side to move forward. It took a couple minutes and a lot of encouragement on Lucio's part, but you had actually made it all the way down to the other side of the rink without incident. You were busy celebrating your victory internally when you felt warm breath on your ear, sending goosebumps along your skin.

"See, you're picking it up already. You're a fast learner," Lucio practically crooned in your ear. Your face suddenly felt like it was on fire, and you shivered. You could feel the questioning look on his face without even looking.

"It's cold in here," You offered. He went still for a moment before letting go, and you flailed as you had to balance yourself. Hopefully you didn't look nearly as ridiculous this time. "Lucio, what the heck are you doing?" You turned to look at him. He was pulling off his sweater, and you watched as it rucked up his undershirt, showing off a toned, lithe frame. Oh my.

"Here," Lucio said, offering you the sweater. You looked at it for a moment before looking at him. There was no way he couldn't have noticed you blushing by now, but he made no move to comment on it. What a gentleman.

"You sure you won't get cold?"

"Nah, I'm used to it."

"Oh... Thanks." You took it, slowly pulling it on as you maintained your balance. As you pulled it over your head, you inhaled. It smelled amazing. If happiness had a smell, this would be it. You felt his hand at your side, ready to catch you if you started to fall, but ultimately there was no need as you fixed the hem around your hips. It fit quite nicely.

"Looks good on ya," he said with a wink.

 _And you look better without it,_ you thought as you took in the sleeveless shirt he wore, showing off his lean arms. Thank god you held your tongue and didn't actually say that.

You two resumed slowly moving around the rink, and by the time you made it back to point A, you could move pretty solidly on your own. Lucio let go of you again, moving away from you. Disappointingly, out of reach. You gave him a questioning look, but he just smiled at you as he continued to skate away. You watched as he pulled toward the far end of the rink, his movements fluid, like water over marble. It was as natural to him as walking, it seemed, and you tried not to gape. Wait... was he skating _backwards_?

Show off.

Pushing off from your stand-still, you started moving forward with about half the grace Lucio had in his left foot. You didn't need his help. You were a strong independent man that didn't need no help. And to your credit, you weren't doing half bad; you made it down to the end of the rink when you heard Lucio's voice not too far behind;

"Look at you go! You got this!"

You tried to speed up as you heard the scrape of ice skates against the ice. This was easy, a piece of cake--

The tip of your blade caught on a divet in the ice, and you went flying forward and onto the ground with an 'oomph'. That hurt just a little. In the few seconds laying on the ice, you noticed something. Lucio was way closer than you had originally thought, and was moving _much_ faster than you had anticipated. He was coming right at you, and with your unstable legs, there was no way you'd get up and out of the way in time. There was no way for him to veer a different direction without hurting himself, he was too close, going too fast. You could see the look of horror on his own face; he must have realized it as well.

So, this is how it ends. Not with a bang, but with a blade to the face...

You had a good run.

You closed your eyes, bracing for impact, hearing a loud scraping noise. One second. Three. Five.... The impact never came. Opening your eyes, you looked around, seeing Lucio round a short circle in front of you, coming back to where you still laid on the ice. How had he not hit you? You looked over, and noted deep gouges in the side of the ice rink's wall.

Had he ridden the wall to avoid hitting you???

"Whew! That was a close one, wasn't it?" Lucio said as he stopped before you, his own voice a little shaky. He held a hand out to you, wanting to help you up. You stared at him with an owlish look, eyes wide.

"...Show off."

 

~~~

 

Lucio ended up having to give you a ride home; your beloved moped having decided it had enough and simply refusing to start. You'd remember it fondly, mourning it's loss the entire ride home. You'd have to walk to work tomorrow, you realized as the vehicle pulled to a stop in front of your apartment building.

"Well, this my stop," You said glumly.

"Yeah, it is. Sorry about your moped," Lucio said. You looked at him, and despite it all he was still smiling, although sympathetically. He had such a nice smile. Such a lovely mouth.

"It's all good. It was a long time coming, anyway. Lancelot served me well." You gave him a lopsided smile. "All things considered, I actually had a real good time tonight."

"Does that mean I'm free to ask you on another date?" Lucio asked, turning towards you. You laughed at his brazenness and nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Though I get to choose where we go next time."

"An acceptable compromise..." He said, eyes searching out your own. You felt nervous suddenly, a tension filling the air. Oh, yeah. This is the part where you kissed, wasn't it? Your heart felt like it was racing. A quick kiss wouldn't hurt, right? Just a small peck. Lucio's eyes were closing, but he was waiting for you to close the gap. You leaned forward.

A little too fast.

"...Ow."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Lucio, that was my fault I'm so sorr--"

"Calm down. It's okay. Here... Lemme just.." His hand came up to cradle your burning cheek, softly pulling you forward. Your eyes closed as your lips met his in a much more gentle kiss.

His hands were warm. His mouth was warm. Everything about Lucio was just.... Warm.

You liked warm.

It was chaste and short, far too short, and your mouth tingled as he pulled away. Your eyes opened to see his own nervous, giddy smile. It took you a second to remember to breathe, the two of you simply looking at each other.

"...Bye." You jumped out of the car faster than he could respond. You could hear that musical laugh even as you bound up the stairs and into your apartment building, and you didn't stop until you were in your apartment on the third floor, heart racing a mile a minute. You had a stupid smile plastered to your face, so wide it hurt, but you couldn't stop. This boy was a drug, and you were starting to think you were addicted.

It was a solid fifteen minutes before you realized you still had his sweater on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to say thank you for all the support I've been getting on this!! I really didn't expect it to get much attention, but all of your comments and kudos have really motivated me to continue. Here's to another chapter! Cheers! :D


	4. You've Got a Friend in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've met some of Lucio's friends. Now he wants to meet yours... 
> 
> Also known as the chapter where your boyfriend discovers how much of a shut-in you are.

Meeting Lucio's friends had been an interesting experience. You hadn't met many of them, but the ones you had were... Quite the characters.

D.va, as she was called by Lucio and the roaring majority of her fans, was just as ornery as she was adorable. Not to mention quite shameless; she made it _avidly_ clear that she was almost aggressively supportive of yours and Lucio's still budding relationship (You had finally referred to him as your boyfriend to Bridget last week; the squeal she let out nearly made you drop the caramel frappe you were making). She was every bit the person her famous moniker implied, and what she lacked in physical size she made up for with a big personality. It'd be a lie to say you weren't fond of her coming with Lucio to the shop when he came to see you at work.

Lena had been an interesting one, and only three minutes into meeting her you had been left wondering if she actually needed the coffee she had ordered, or if doing so would cause a rift in time itself. She seemed to be everywhere at once, and talked about a mile a minute. Her fast speech made it hard to recall anything the two of you had actually chatted about, but you did remember that she was almost painfully sweet, and before she left she promised that the two of you would have to go out for a little brunch get-together sometime, because any (boy)friend of Lucio's was a friend of hers. You quite liked her, too.

You'd met Hanzo and Mcree twice, and both times hadn't gone too well. While Mcree seemed in good spirits when he saw you, you were pretty sure Hanzo just hated you. You couldn't really blame the man, after all; the first time you met him, you had to ask him to fix his top, and that had just been awkward for everyone involved. The second time, you smartly greeted them with a "Hey, if it isn't Jesse James and the One-Tit Wonder!" That one had earned you a roll of howling laughter next to a look that could turn Medusa to stone.

What was the true wonder was how you had any social life to speak of, with your sub-par people skills.

So when Lucio had asked you if he could meet some of your friends, you weren't quite sure if he was joking or not. You looked at him, and the smile on his face appeared pretty genuine. You squinted suspiciously, though; in the few weeks you two had been dating, you've found that the guy could be quite mischievous and deceptive, in the name of a good prank.

His expression dropped a little bit when you pulled away from where you two had been cuddling on the couch, opting to instead lean against the opposite arm of the sofa, crossing your own across your chest as you continued to study him. His smile dropped completely, and he glanced around before his eyes once again found you, the same intense expression plastered to your features.

".....What?"

"What do you mean?"

Lucio only seemed to become more confused, looking at you as if you'd sprouted two heads.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? I thought it was a pretty simple request. I wanna meet some of your friends," he explained again. One of his hands found itself messing with your foot, fingers playing with your toes. You did your best to ignore the temptation to yank it away, in slight paranoia of being tickled. "Is that not okay...?"

His voice carried a note of dejection, and you suddenly felt bad, having not intended to make him feel like he did something wrong. In fact, you'd expected something like this to come up sooner. Wanting to meet people involved with an individual you were dating was completely normal.

It was just that you had no friends. How could you explain that to him?

Without saying anything, you got up and walked out of the living room and down into the hallway. He watched after you, his befuddlement practically tangible.

"Uhhh... (Y/N)...?"

A few seconds later, he heard a yowl and a brief struggle. A small crash that was your bedside lamp hitting the floor. Now he was getting really concerned.

He was moments from getting up and looking for you, when you came back around the corner holding a furious bundle of joy - your demon spawn of a cat, Waffles. Lucio was personally terrified of the small creature and physically recoiled, a look of apprehension on his face. Waffles hissed in his direction, the lack of fondness for one-another mutual.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you my friends." You held the cat out towards him, and he pressed himself further into the couch to try and maintain distance. It wasn't working very well in his favor. "What's wrong, Lucy? I thought you said you wanted to meet them."

You were hoping the little stunt would go over as a silly shenanigan and that you two would just laugh it off and ultimately forget to actually discuss it. He looked at you with an expression that lacked amusement, and you kept a schooled deadpan on your own features. The stare-down only lasted a few seconds before he appeared as though an epiphany had struck him, dark eyebrows climbing his forehead.

"....(Y/N), you _do_ have friends... Don't you?"

Dammit.

Waffles let out another growl and hiss before sinking a claw into the side of your wrist. You yelped and dropped the evil mammal, who landed with a growl.

"Heh, guess the cat is out of the bag. And the room... There he go..."

"No way. What about that girl you work with, Bridget?"

You shrugged, scrunching your nose.

"I mean yeah, but I work with her," you said, as if that was a logical explanation. In your mind it was, anyway. Not that you didn't like Bridget, quite the opposite actually. There had been a brief time you had a crush on the girl, but she would always fawn over other men. You called it a lost cause early on, settling into an easy companionship with the girl instead. Could you really count someone who's forced to make the best out of time involuntarily spent with you? That seemed like it was cheating. "And in case you haven't noticed, I don't really do much outside of work and classes..."

You scratched the back of your head awkwardly as Lucio stared at you with an unreadable expression.

"Why the sudden interest, anyway?"

Lucio slowly shook his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that? C'mere," he said, grabbing your hand and yanking you down to him on the couch, ending up in an awkward position half in his lap, half hanging off the couch. It was quite uncomfortable for you, but you endured it silently. It was worth it, you decided, when he started playing with your hair. You hummed happily.

"I just kinda was thinking, there's still a whole lot I don't really know about you. I mean, with so much of my own life just an internet search away, I just kind of felt like I should know a little more about you. Your past. Ya know, things."

Sighing, you buried your face into him, indifferent to the fact that it was alarmingly close to his crotch. You were starting to find this position a bit more comfortable.

"Well, there's really not much to know. I was born in Small Town of Buttfuck Nowhere. I did a little bit of color guard in my middle school and high school years, started looking at going to college. Had a falling out with family and moved here to study abroad. Got hired at the shop to pay for college, and then one day a roller-blading DJ walked in! And now here we are," You finished. You moved your head just enough to peek up at him. He frowned, and rubbed his knuckle into your skull.

"Okay, smart ass. If you don't wanna talk about it, that's fine. But at least answer me this... You're not lonely, right?"

"I promise you, Lucio, I'm not lonely. The upside to being introverted is that if I'm not around people 24/7, I can still function just fine." Lucio looked wholly unsatisfied with that response. "Besides, now I have you."

That seemed to soften up his expression.

"A guy as sweet as you should really have more friends."

"Mmmh, sarcastic asshole. Such nice. Much friend. Wow."

He pushed you off of the couch.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Lucio invited you to go to some target practice with Hanzo, Mcree, and himself for some "time with the guys", as he called it. Whatever that meant.

You made a point to politely but firmly decline.

 

 


	5. Heroics Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why couldn't you just keep walking?

Lucio had been quite eager to see you that day, so when he walked into the shop during the usual time you went on break only not to find you anywhere, he was mildly disappointed. He shrugged and figured that you were just back in the break room; just as he went to sit down to wait, Bridget rounded out from behind the partition to further back in the building. Her eyes caught his and she smiled brightly, more than happy to see her coworker's boyfriend. Even if he was wearing his roller-blades indoors, a habit he'd gotten into that would make you threaten to kick him out of the shop. Bridget made no comment on them as he approached the counter. It was thankfully slow at the moment, and he was the only non-employee in the store.

"Hey there, lover-boy. What can I do for you today?"

"Yo!" He held up a hand in a short wave. "Is (Y/N) hanging out in the back?"

Bridget blinked owlishly, smile dropping.

"No, he called in sick today... You didn't know?"

His brows knitted together with concern, Lucio shook his head. "No, I had no idea. I haven't talked to him yet today," he admitted guiltily. He hadn't seen him in a couple days, actually - he had just returned in the early hours of the morning from a mission. But Bridget didn't need to know anything about that. "I actually wanted to surprise him. I had something I wanted to give him. Heh..." Bridget leaned forward, elbows resting on the counter and chin propped in her hand. She was grinning like the cat that had caught the canary, and Lucio couldn't help a small nervous chuckle.

"You two are so cute~ Don't worry, the secret's safe with me! I also won't tell him you were skating in the store," She winked, but Lucio knew better than to think she was flirting. Bridget was just a very friendly girl.

"Aha, thanks! I think I'll just go drop by his place, then," Lucio said as he began to back away. She nodded, standing upright.

"Have fun! Tell (Y/N) I hope he gets better soon! He sounded real rough on the phone."

Lucio nodded. "Will do! Take care," he gave a little two-fingered salute before pushing outside, onto the sidewalk.

You were sick? Why hadn't you said anything to him about it? Lucio worried at his lower lip as he bladed down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of other walkers. If it was that serious, he'd have thought you'd at least message him. Though, he realized, he _did_ tell you he'd be out for a few days and probably wouldn't be able to talk much. And Lucio never told you he got back, preferring to drop in unannounced so it'd be a surprise. While he had been gone, Lucio had been working on making a song, just for you. He had stayed up after returning to the watchpoint just to finish it before seeing you, and had no time to sleep between then and now. The only reason he didn't feel like he was about to fall into a coma was because of the lively music that jived pleasantly from the headphones he wore. Better than any cup of espresso, he personally thought.

Not quite as refreshing as seeing your lovely face, though.

 

~~~

 

You let out an annoyed groan as the buzzer went off. You had just started to doze off, too. You looked at the analog clock that hung over your television. According to it, it was 7:32 in the evening. Who the hell was coming to see you at this hour?

The buzzer sounded off again a couple times and you sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," you muttered irritably. Getting off of the couch was a hassle, and you winced in pain, rubbing at your ribcage gingerly. Readjusting your binder, you limped drowsily over to the call button next to the door. The buzzer went off again. You practically smashed the side of your fist into the speaker button, voice laced with annoyance.

"Who is it?"

"Hey cutie, it's me!"

You froze for a moment. If your brain was a computer, you'd imagine this is what stalling would feel like.

"....Lucio?"

"Yeah, babe! Buzz me in, will ya?"

"Uhh..." You went wide-eyed. "I'm. Kinda sick right now, not sure if that'd be a good idea. Wouldn't wanna get you ill or anything, ya know?" As much as you had missed your boyfriend in the time he'd been gone, now was the _last_ time you'd want him to show up.

"Yeah, Bridget told me you called in at work. C'mon, I don't mind your cooties," he teased. "Please? I could play nurse. Make you feel all better~"

You sighed and scrubbed your face with your hand, flinching when you hit a tender spot. Weighing the options in your head, it seemed like the better route was to come clean; it'd probably be another week before the bruising went away. You weren't sure you could keep the rambunctious DJ at bay for more than a day.

"Sure thing. Just... Promise me you won't freak out, 'kay?"

"...Freak out? (Y/N), why would I freak ou--" You didn't let him finish, the voice cutting out as you buzzed him in.

You shambled back into your room to find a shirt, throwing it overtop of your binder. You hadn't even made it half way back down the hall before there was a soft but insistent knock at your door. Walking to the door, you took in a deep breath to brace yourself for whatever was about to happen. Undoing the knob and chain lock, you opened the door.

"Hey, what was that about.... freaking out....."

You mustered your best smile, but the pain resulting from the attempt caused you to hiss, and it came out as more of a grimace. You glanced at Lucio's face as you squinted, and the look on his face would have been funny were the circumstances not more serious. Even so, you couldn't help a small snort and wondering internally what the first thing he noticed was; the black eye, or the busted lip? He couldn't see the mottled purple and yellow bruising that dappled your side, thanks to the shirt you threw on.

"Hey," You said lamely as he stared at you in shock. Your voice seemed to snap him out of his shock, and a strange gleam came to his eyes as he made his way into the apartment, closing the door behind him. You expected him to continue walking past, but instead he turned to you, hands gentle as they came to rest on your shoulders. He was holding you as if he were afraid if his grip was any tighter, you'd break.

"(Y/N)... What happened?" His voice lacked any of the usual chipper undertones that it normally held, and you felt a small pang of guilt. You were okay, really. Just a little banged up.

"Heh, if you think this is bad, you should see the other guy," You joked in a lame attempt to lighten the mood. This only made Lucio's frown deepen, his expression becoming a little more stern. It was strange to see him look at you like this.

"I'm being serious, (Y/N). What happened? Who did this to you?"

You rolled your eyes, sliding his hands off of yourself and making your way towards the couch. You tried your hardest not to limp.

"I just got in a little fight, Lucio. I'm okay, honestly. It looks a lot worse than it is," You lowered yourself down to the couch as he stalked after you, and you could see the pinch of his face when you took a sharp intake, feeling a twinge in your side.

"Okay my ass! What the hell were you doing in a _fight,_ (Y/N)?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he scolded you with his eyes. You wanted to laugh more at how silly it was to see the man so serious, but you didn't want to upset your ribs more. You hid your amusement behind a mug of coffee that had been resting on the table before you, ignoring the mild distaste of it having gone lukewarm.

"Does it really matter? I did something stupid, and I paid for it," You shrugged off, looking up at him. He let out a huff of disbelief.

"Of course it matters, (Y/N)! Someone **hurt** you!" He practically yelled in exasperation. "Is this what you do when I'm not around? Go pick fights?"

You made a small noise in the back of your throat as you sat the mug back down on the table.

"Well, technically I wasn't picking a fight. Trying to stop one, more like."

Going back to crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at you chidingly, you sheepishly scratched the back of your head. "Look, seriously, I wasn't looking for trouble. I was walking home after work, and there was this guy. One of those guys from those stupid gangs that are coming out of the woodwork, you know? And I wasn't going to even look at him, but I saw he was doing something," you explained. You picked at your nails, choosing to look at them over Lucio's expression. "He was beating up this omnic. Just wailing on the poor thing with a baseball bat. I actually thought they were dead for a moment, but then they moved. I was going to just keep walking, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. If I did, I was afraid that asshole was going to kill that omnic," you finally looked up at Lucio. His expression had softened immensely.

"If I walked away and that omnic died, it would have been my fault. I just couldn't do it. So I walked up to the guy, yelled at him, but I don't think he was paying any attention. Just kept hitting the omnic. So then I put my hand on his shoulder like an idiot to get his attention, and the guy wheeled on me. Popped me right in the eye," you pointed to the maroon bruising for effect. "Punched me again and I went down. He kicked me a couple times, and then he left. That's what happened."

 You stared down at your lap as you finished, choosing not to include the slew of slurs the guy had called you before he walked away. That didn't matter, and you were fine now.

Lucio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing his palm over his face and settled to look at you tiredly between gloved fingers. His tone was far from happy, but lacked any actual bite, "What am I going to do with you?" Lucio couldn't stay mad at you regardless of the reason, but he especially couldn't hold this against you. The ex-freedom fighter understood too well, the anguish of standing back and watching something terrible happen and the inability to remain a quiet bystander. Exhaling heavily, Lucio sat down on the couch next to you. Turning bodily towards you, he reached out gently to cup your chin. "Let me take a look."

You only flinched a little when you felt the soft grasp on your face, quickly relaxing into it as Lucio began to tilt your head this way and that. You felt his other hand tenderly stroke your cheek, and a wave of embarrassment, feeling self-conscious. His face was close to yours, staring intensely at any flaw laid before him. You swallowed thickly and looked back at him, eyes tired. Fingers prodded at the skin beneath your bruised eye, causing slight but bearable discomfort. 

"The swelling isn't too bad, all things considered. This pisses me off, though," he muttered lowly, thumb flicking down to your split lip. You hissed at the sting. "Sorry," Lucio stopped prodding at the spot and leaned forward, placing a gentle peck to the injury. You smiled a little, trying not to aggravate your lip.

"What, ya gonna kiss it all better? What makes you think you can just play doctor?"

Lucio snorted softly, carding a hand through your hair. You leaned into it, closing your eyes as you listened to him speak.

"Don't tempt me, Sparky. And fyi, I am a medic. I didn't say that just for brownie points," he reminded you. He'd mentioned a few times about his work with Overwatch, and that interested you to no end, but you were too afraid to ask too many questions about it. Stuff like that had to have some confidentiality, right? "You said he kicked you too, yeah? Are your ribs bothering you at all?" He tried to lift up the side of your shirt to look himself, and you felt your stomach do an anxious flip. You grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at you curiously. 

"Mhm, they're a bit achy but I think they're just bruised. Nothing a little bit of rest can't fix."

"You're getting more than a little rest, young man," Lucio said a bit more sternly, shooting you a light-hearted glare. He hesitantly dropped his hand from the hem of your tshirt, not pushing to look for himself to see how bad it was. You felt a sliver of relief. 

"Young man? We're the same age, ya nimrod," You smiled at him cheekily. He returned it, pulling his headphones from around his neck. "That's besides the point! Now, got just what the doctor ordered~"

You raised a brow at him questioningly. He'd told you before about how he made his music to have certain affects, explained the weird audio science behind it, but a part of you had remained skeptical on how effective it actually was. 

"I know that theres that phrase 'the healing power of music' and all, but I think that's just a metaphor," you griped as he settled the headset over your head and adjusted them to rest over your ears. He pulled out his music player and began scrolling, but from this angle you couldn't read anything he was going through. Hearing his voice filter through the headphones, muffled slightly, he grinned wide with a strange look on his face, almost smug. 

"Save your critiques until after the performance." And then, he hit play.

There was a moment's delay until you heard a beat begin. A myriad of synthetic sound invaded your ears, and the tune quickly rose in intensity, but it was far from overpowering your hearing. You almost instantly felt your body begin to relax. It was the strangest sensation you'd ever felt, like the tenseness of your muscles was being extracted right out of you through your ears. Soothing your aches and pains, you let out a subconscious exhale, and Lucio practically beamed as he saw his music do it's work. It was a pleasant feeling. Almost a little tingly.

Soon, far too soon, the music came to an end, and you opened your eyes, looking at Lucio with relatively little expression. He seemed to be waiting for you to say something.

"....Okay, it exceeded my expectations. Like, a lot."

"What did I tell ya?" He smirked, cockiness in his voice. You rolled your eyes. 

"Shut up. You're still a nimrod."

"I'm your nimrod," He corrected as he tugged at your arm lightly, encouraging you to turn your back to him. You allowed him to position you, noting how none of your previous soreness remained. Kind of like being on morphine, you thought to yourself. He rested himself against the arm of the couch, and you on him, legs twining as your hands came to rest on your lap, holding his. He hooked his chin over your shoulder, nuzzling the side of your face. You were still wearing the headphones. "I have something else for you to listen to," he murmured just loud enough for you to catch it through the foam padding.

You watched on curiously as he scrolled through a long list on his music player, too fast for you to catch any of the names. He stopped near the bottom, where there was an untitled file. Tapping it, he hit play. You settled comfortably against him as the music started up.

Another softer song, you noticed. The tune was light, almost playful, a synthetic instrumental with no lyrics whatsoever. You couldn't help the small upturns at the corner of your lips, and you carefully bobbed your head to the staccato rhythm. You didn't see the fond look in Lucio's eyes as you did so, your own closed.

The song built to a fantastic crescendo and rolled easily into the end, and after a few moments of silence you took off the headphones, turning to give a nod of approval.

"That one was great, Lucio! I think it might be my favorite," you gushed. "It didn't have a title, is it a new one of yours?"

Lucio was positively glowing with pride.

"You could say that. I've been working on it for a couple weeks, I actually finished it just before I came to see you."

"Oh? What's it for?"

"It's for you."

You froze for a moment and blinked widely.

"For me?" You felt more than saw Lucio nod his head in confirmation.

"Yeah... So you really like it?"

You bodily pushed up, and Lucio watched on curiously as you flipped so that you were straddling him. Your face was the epitome of awe, and your eyes watered just a little.

"Lucio, I LOVE it, you cheesy sonofabitch."

Before he could respond, you firmly took his face between your palms and pressed your lips to his in an enthusiastic kiss. You nipped at his lower lip before your tongues entwined, dancing around each other like a pair of heated serpents.

Lucio let out a hungry groan, hands grappling at your sides, but before he could get any further he felt something wet on his face, and it wasn't your mouth.

"(Y/N), are you crying??"

"N-no," you warbled out, shoving your face into his shoulder.

"You totally are. Oh my god."

"Shut up!"

You may not have been as big of a music buff as Lucio, but the sentiment that he had taken so much time and effort into making an actual song for you? The emotions assaulting you were overwhelming. You cried less when you got beat up.

Sniffling, you proceeded to make yourself comfortable in Lucio's lap, stealing the music player from him.

"This is mine now."

"Okay."

"I'm never giving it back."

"Okay."

You two stayed there as you listened to the song on repeat, cuddled on the couch until you both fell asleep.

 

~~~ 

 

When Lucio offered to have you learn self defense from him and a few of his co-workers, you gave it some serious consideration. But after realizing the prospect of embarrassing yourself in front of him and his friends, you declined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Posting this from work, so subject to a couple edits later. Thank you all for the support and kind words, I hope you all enjoy the chapter <3


	6. He Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time you and Lucio discuss something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, time for another chapter! Sorry for the late update, again; this past week has been an honest-to-god rollercoaster for me, so I've had little time/inspiration to sit down and write until now. On top of that, I think I'm going to start spacing out updates of this to every couple of days, anyway. I have another story I've started working on in the background, I want to get a couple chapters of that finished before I start posting it on here!
> 
> Thanks, everyone who has stuck around and been enjoying this silly, fluffy little series (small shoutout to Rhythm, who's been chatting with me a bit!). I hope you all enjoy this update, and continue to enjoy this series. :)

Perched cozily on the armchair you recently added to your modest living room, a book sat open in your lap, bathed in yellow light from the small lamp on the end table next to you for easy reading. Despite this, the reading materials were one of the last things on your mind as you absently gazed at Lucio, who lazed on the couch. Strung out like a drowsy cat(your actual fur-ball nowhere to be seen), he was watching whatever was on TV. You thought it was the news, but didn't really care enough to make sure.

Your week had been rough. On your last two days that you were supposed to have off, you had gotten called in to fill in for someone else. You would have told them (politely) to go fuck themselves, if not for the fact that poor Bridget had been working those days. Curse your kind-heartedness. Thanks to Lucio and D.Va, word had gotten out that celebrities frequented the lovely little cafe, and business had seen a dramatic increase. There was hardly ever a quiet moment anymore, which was stressful in itself. Let alone when customers got angry or rude about something that was beyond your control. You'd taken no less than two drinks to the face in the last three days. You tried to look at the bright side; at least they weren't hot drinks.

Between your classes and the workload, you and Lucio had little time to even  _talk_ over the last week, with his own work seeming to take up his time whenever you'd gotten a spare moment you could have spent with him. It was frustrating, to say the least, and had left you in a sour mood more than once. Bridget had done her best to cheer you up, but while under duress of lunch rush, that could only help so much. So when you had gotten to finally have a day off that you and Lucio could share, you two had jumped at the chance and spent the whole day out doing stuff, starting from going to a lovely brunch with Lena and then wasting some time shopping through cute little stores that dotted the city. You'd really come to appreciate the woman, and being around her and Lucio was like having your own personal generator of happiness. Nothing seemed to get the girl down, and she was just so damn _nice.  
_

You made a mental note to be sure to spend some more time with her. 

The three of you then went to catch a matinée at the movie theater. You'd wanted to see the slasher film they'd been advertising all over town, while Lena had wanted to see an action romcom that she'd seen "on the telie" as she had put it. Lucio was up for whatever, but as his boyfriend he obviously had a bias and chose to side with you. You were happy Lena didn't seem too upset with the choice in film, but you hadn't even been halfway through the movie when Lena suddenly announced she needed to bounce. You could still remember her hushed, if not hurried voice when she told you goodbye.

"Sorry, loves, I had a _fantastic_ time! I'll see you around, promise me you'll tell me how the movie ends, (Y/N)?"

You nodded and Lucio didn't seem concerned in the least about her early leave. His eyes stayed glued to the screen, but you had turned to watch as she jogged up the dark isle and to the exit. You couldn't swear to it since it was darker than hell, but you thought you made out the silhouette of a woman waiting at the door. Huh.

After the movie had ended in a predictable but satisfying bloodbath, you and Lucio had spent a couple more hours of your time out walking down the spanish coastline, enjoying the fair weather and the smell of sea salt in the soft ocean wind. Lucio had tried hard to convince you to go into the water, but you refused to go out past your knees, since you weren't in the appropriate attire at all. He had suggested that you two go find a secluded spot and just go skinny dipping with a rather goofy waggle of his eyebrows, which posed a problem in itself. You had your binder on, and didn't want to get it wet. You certainly weren't about to take it off. So that idea had been shot down rather quickly, and you two had just spent the rest of the afternoon walking hand-in-hand down the beach like a couple of teenagers. Most importantly, though, the situation had brought something rather serious to your attention.

You needed to tell Lucio.

The fact that you two were a couple months deep in the dating game and you had yet to so much as even think about bringing it up made you swallow at a guilty lump in your throat. To your defense, when this whole thing started, you didn't figure it'd take more than a couple weeks for Lucio to stop talking to you or lose interest, as had most previous attempts at relationships gone. But you two were long past the point of that being a possibility. Speaking for yourself, anyway. You'd even ventured further into the physicality of a relationship, the two of you frequently engaging in rather intense make-outs that'd leave your mind reeling and your lungs without breath. But because of this secret, because he didn't know (and you sure as hell didn't want  _that_ to be the way he found out), they would be ended despite the mutual yearning for more, to go further. You craved his touch just as much as you feared it, refusing to let his hands venture underneath your clothes and over your burning skin. It was pretty fucking annoying, really, but Lucio was always first and foremost a patient and attentive partner, stopping the moment you'd signal any unease to make sure you were okay, asking if you'd want to stop. If it bothered him any, he never made comment on it, seeming to be just as happy to sit there and cuddle up to a film or play some video games. You'd come to a point where he was a normal and most certainly enjoyable part of your near daily life, and though you'd gotten on just fine before him, you realized; you didn't want to have to go back to a life without him. As pessimistic as you were, you almost believed that this could truly work.

Almost.

You needed to tell him.

Noticing a disgruntled expression on Lucio's handsome features, you glanced at the television. Something was on the news about that company Vishkar. You were well aware of how much he despised the corrupted organization, and whatever was being said about them seemed to be grating on the Brazilian's nerves. With a quiet sigh, you grabbed the remote off of the end table and shut off the TV. You didn't want him getting worked up before you even began the dreaded conversation. Your gut twisted anxiously as he looked over at you, brows furrowed. He wasn't angry, you found after a moment of looking at him, just curious.

"What's up, Sparks?" He asked, turning towards you. He crossed his arms over the arm of the couch, resting his chin on his forearms. He had his hair out of his usual ponytail, and it draped heavily, hanging in his face. He idly blew at some in front of his nose, though it ultimately did nothing.

"We have something we need to talk about..."

 _'Way to make it sound bad,'_ you cringed internally. Though as far as you knew, it could be. Lucio's brow creased deeper with concern, and his voice came cautiously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. You placed the book that had been on your lap on the table and drew your legs up to your chest, resting your chin on your knees as you hugged your legs. Breathing deeply, you could feel the anxiety rising. You felt nauseous. How was he going to take this? Would he be mad? Disgusted? You tried not to think about it, lest you lose your nerve.

"I don't know yet. That's what I'm trying to find out," you answered, watching him. You weren't sure what kind of face you were making, but it must have been bad, because Lucio sat upright and faced you, giving you his full attention. He waited patiently for you to continue as you mulled over it all in your head, opening your mouth for a few false starts only to close it again. How the hell do you even start a conversation like this? It wasn't one you had many times. And the few times you had, it hadn't ended well. You'd been taking testosterone for nearly a year, and now that you could pass rather well, you preferred to leave it that way; not even Bridget knew.

"You remember how I mentioned that I had a falling out with my family?" You started. Lucio nodded, expression sober as you continued. "Well, I'm sure you've been patiently waiting for me to explain that mess. Uhm," you fiddled with your pant leg as you looked down, trying to think of what to say next. It took a moment before you thought of any.  
  
"I was born in a really small rural town in the states. Like, so small that everybody knows everybody, and everybody knows your business, even if it isn't their's to know," you prattled off. Lucio could relate to that, as a rather big celebrity. He'd had a hard enough time keeping the tabloids off his tail about your relationship, wanting very much for the limelight to not ruin this as he'd seen time and time again. He'd had pretty decent success, so far.

"So, as with most small towns, it was a pretty... conservative community. Friendly, but under certain terms, you know? As long as you abide by their beliefs and all, you're fine. Accepted. But if not, well... Well. If not, you were pretty much treated like an outcast. My family wasn't any different from the rest of them, even if it came to their own kid," you gave a small snort and smiled sadly at your knees. "Yeah. Even if it was their own kid. So, I made "decisions" they didn't agree with. And it was bad, Lucio. Real bad."

"Because of your sexuality?" Lucio asked, his tone incredulous. The man wasn't ignorant, he knew things like that happened. Homophobia still existed to this day, as did racism and intolerances in general, both old and new; with the first Omnic Crisis came a wave of ignorance borne anew, mostly concerning omnics, but humanity's habit of tearing itself apart had once again reared it's ugly head.

"Not quite. They didn't care for that, either, but at least that could be hidden, hushed and blamed on local gossip," you answered. You could see the unsounded question in Lucio's eyes, his head tilting in confusion; _What was it, then?_

"Lucio," you forced a deep inhale. Your mouth working to find the right words, you struggled. You'd never been much good at smoothly segueing from an explanation into the point you were trying to make. He gave you a puzzled look as you choked on your words for a moment, like they were a physical entity that were lodged in your throat. It felt hard to breathe.

"I'm _transgender._ "

Lucio's expression blanked for a moment, before the words sank in, and you refused to look at him. You didn't want to see the reaction, too afraid to be met with revulsion or rage in those usually kind eyes--

"Oh. Uhm. Okay."

You looked up at him, and he merely scratched the back of his head and shrugged. He seemed completely unconcerned with the revelation, settling back into position to continue listening to you.

 _"Okay?_ That's it??" Your voice was an octave or two higher than usual. Lucio frowned.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'? Were you expecting something else?" He was entirely nonplussed.

You couldn't tell if you wanted to tackle him or smack him upside the head as a wave of relief washed over you, along with mild annoyance. You'd gotten so worked up about all of this, of course this was how he was going to react. Hell, you wouldn't be surprised if Lucio took insult to the insinuation that'd he'd react any other way. Your nose burned, and you could feel tears prickle behind your eyes. You breathed in deeply to try and fight it off, the last thing you wanted to do was start crying.

"Sorry. After growing up with so much hate, I kind of expect it," your voice cracked as you felt your eyes water, and you let out a small, pathetic laugh. Shit.

Lucio felt a stab of anger in his chest at your words. Your own family had made you feel so unwelcome, so unsafe, that you'd expected him to react poorly to something ultimately trivial to him. He didn't care if you were trans, it didn't affect his feelings for you in the slightest. What did matter is that whatever your family had done to you had affected you deeply, probably on a psychological level. If he ever met them, it wouldn't be very pretty. He reached out to you, catching your attention.

"Hey, c'mere."

Rubbing furiously at your eyes to try and stave off the tears, you got up, walking the short distance to take his hand. He tugged you down onto his lap, and you straddled him, arms wrapping around the back of his neck. You buried your face against his collar bone, wanting to hide it out of embarrassment. He allowed it, and rubbed his hand along your back comfortingly. God, you felt like an idiot.

Lucio's arms tightened around you when a damp spot formed against his skin.

"I don't care about that at all, (Y/N). It doesn't change anything, I still love being with you. I'm not going anywhere," He murmured quietly, pressing his mouth to your temple and running his other hand through strands of your soft hair. "I'm sorry if you thought differently."

You turned you head to the side so you could speak, your mouth facing his throat.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have told you sooner, too."

"It's okay. Really, it is. You told me now, and that's all that matters to me. Because that means that even if it scared the hell out of you, you wanted me to know," he hummed. "And now that I know, I can start being better to my boyfriend. I want to do everything I can to make you feel like you can just be yourself." He hadn't expected you to laugh, so when you did he pulled back to look at your face. You sat up a little, palming at your eye sockets to dry them.

"You're such a sap, you know that?"

Lucio pouted

"Hey, I'm trying to make you feel better, you jerk."

"It worked," you assured, leaning back down to make yourself cozy on top of him. He resumed petting your head. You two just laid like that for a while, before he piped back up.

"So is that why you went overseas? To get away from your family?"

You sighed, nodding against his skin.

"I had to, Lucy. I had to go somewhere that they couldn't even contact me. If I stayed, it would have killed me."

Lucio hated the implications that came from the sentence, an unseen grimace etched into his features. He held you tighter, and wouldn't let you go for the rest of the night.

 

~~~

 

After that night, Lucio admitted to having had suspicions that you were possibly trans. He wasn't that unobservant, he claimed, especially when he had found a discarded needle in the trash. He pretty damn sure you weren't taking drugs, either, which is the only reason he hadn't brought it up. He never questioned you about it, though, mostly because it really hadn't mattered to him. The confession had caught him off guard because it had been so out of the blue, coming over a month after he had first thought of the possibility that you were transgender. While keeping this information between the two of you, Lucio had made it a point to do little things here and there to try and raise your confidence and make you feel good about yourself. As much as it embarrassed you, especially when he did these things in front of others (Lena and D.Va had both 'awe'd like they were looking at pictures of cute puppies when he looked up at you like you were a celestial being and called you the most handsome man he'd ever met), it'd be a lie to say that it wasn't working. Though you'd never admit it, you loved it.

You loved _him._


	7. Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hate needles. Lucio lends a helping hand, but things end up getting misconstrued.

If someone were to ask you about your biggest irrational fears, one at the top of your list would be needles.

Though, perhaps 'needles' in itself was too broad a term. Piercings? Doable. Tattoos? No problem. Hell, you had even been that weird kid that would sit and shove safety pins underneath the calloused skin on your fingertips just to freak out your classmates. But something about watching a syringe plunge deep into someone's skin to embed some substance into their bodies... Well, quite frankly it freaked you right the fuck out. You could hardly bear to watch it in horror movies, despite being a bit of a self-admitted gore junkie. Just the thought of it made you squirm uncomfortably and could send your blood pressure through the roof.

That's what brought you to your current predicament; sitting on the lidded toilet seat in your quaint bathroom, pants around your ankles and a needle poised over your upper thigh, pointy, shiny, and very intimidating. Your hand trembled as you bit your lip, trying to keep the tremors of your fingers from worsening. You needed a steady hand for this. The clear substance of testosterone beaded at the tip of the hollow needle, swelling to the point you were surprised it didn't drip from the tip.

You could still hear chatter coming from the living room down the hall, where Lucio, D.va, and Lena all were. You'd invited them all over to christen in your new flatscreen tv with a horror movie binge; among those movies were the first few of the critically acclaimed  _SAW_ movies. The four of you had made it through the first movie easily enough, Lena the only one who had to close her eyes while the main character cut his foot off, though Lucio had looked like he was struggling not to do the same. Part way into the second, a certain scene came up where one of the girls in the group of people was thrown into the used needle pit, and disturbingly enough it reminded you that you hadn't taken your T-Shot. You were supposed to do it yesterday.

Thinking you'd just be in and out, you had asked them to pause the movie (even if you'd seen it a couple times already; for you, the best part about watching them was seeing everyone's reactions) and excused yourself to the bathroom, leading to the current situation at hand. Literally. You couldn't tell if it was just your imagination, or if actual sweat was beading at your temple. You took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. Your hand came back a little, and it felt much more like the head of a venomous cobra, about to strike. You couldn't help but also feel absolutely ridiculous. How long had you been doing this, now? A year? Too long to be this spooked by the damn thing.

 _'You can do this, you can do this, you can_ do _this--'_

You physically jumped and let out a very unmanly yelp when a knock at the door disturbed you from your distress. You nearly dropped the needle, and after a few moments of what was most definitely comedic flailing, you caught the syringe, somehow managing to not stab yourself. Sitting there wide-eyed in mild panic, it took you a couple seconds to remember that responding to a knock was common courtesy.

"O-ocupado."

"Hey Sparky, it's just me. The ladies are getting a little antsy, D.Va wants you to hurry up." You heard Lucio speak through the door. A little more muffled came your favorite gamer's yell, "The point of watching a movie is so we can finish it!"

Lucio chuckled at that. "Oh, and Lena's getting some snacks."

You cleared your throat before responding.

"Uhh, yeah. Just, give me a couple more minutes please? You guys can go ahead and hit play without me," You offered. There was a moment of contemplative silence on Lucio's behalf, before he spoke again, this time threads of concern decorating his tone.

"Everything okay in there? You've been in there for a while,"

"Yeah, everything is fine," you affirmed. Now you felt bad, making him worry over something so silly. You let out a stressed sigh, leaning your head back against the cream-colored walls. "I just need a minute."

".....Is it okay if I come in?" Lucio asked. You perked back up, a little surprised at the bold request. He had no idea what you were doing in there. And although it wasn't anything bad, it still made you blush a little at the indecency. Regardless, you didn't really see the problem with it. Hell, maybe it would help. Being around him had the ability to calm you considerably.

"I guess so. Just.... Don't laugh."

The doorknob turned, and the door creaked open across from you, just wide enough for Lucio to slip in and shut it behind him. He looked forward at you and immediately seemed to be taken aback. He stared at you for a couple seconds to gather what was going on; your sweatpants down around your ankles, banana-print boxers hiked up your thigh. You looked haggard and disgruntled, a little sweaty. You awkwardly clutched the needle to yourself, still having not moved it since you caught it.

It clicked together for Lucio, and he couldn't stop from snorting, dark but bright eyes creasing with mirth as he slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide it. You pouted at him, grabbing a roll of toilet paper off of the shelf next to you and chucking it at his head. He ducked and it missed by a mile, and to your dismay the action only caused the Brazilian man to laugh aloud.

"I said _DON'T_ laugh, you jackass," You fumed, and you glared at him darkly as he collected himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise," he claimed, though you doubted the apology was all that genuine when his grin widened just a little more. You squinted in your lack of amusement. If glares were knives, he'd be cut to shreds right now. "You just look so _miserable,_ " He said.

"Oh, yeah. Because that makes it so much better," you griped, crossing your arms. Finally settling down, he looked between your face and the needle grasped in your hand.

"That your testosterone shot?"

"Yeah," your expression softened as you held the syringe out in front of you, looking at it dejectedly. "It's always a struggle. Dunno why I thought it'd be any different this time." Lucio let out a giggle again, and your gaze swept up at him like an arctic wind. "You can leave, now."

"Awwww, c'mon Sparky, don't be like that," he said, his tone mockingly babyish. Then, on a more serious note, "Do you want me to help you?" You looked up at him, half suspicious that he was just kidding around. The kind, open expression told no sign of this. You scratched the back of your head with your free hand, looking over at the sink as you sheepishly muttered out, "Would you do that for me?"

Lucio walked up in front of you, and you looked up at him. He smiled and patted your cheek playfully.

"Don't worry, handsome. The doctor is in!"

You looked at him dully. "Medic. Not doctor." It was his turn to pout.

"So mean," He sniffed dramatically, before dropping his knees in front of you. Now you had to look down at him, and watched with mild interest as he gently pried the needle from your hand. "I'll take this~" You watched, feeling the anticipation as Lucio pressed forward so his lean chest and torso settled between your calves, putting him at a better angle over your leg. Pointing to a spot, he glanced up at you. "Right here?"

You nodded, humming in confirmation. He rubbed the spot real quick before positioning the needle perpendicular to your leg. You closed your eyes and cringed, waiting to feel the sting of the needle in your thigh. A couple seconds went by, and it never came. You slightly opened one eye to see Lucio watching you, an eyebrow raised. You frowned at him, feeling defensive.

"What?"

"Relax, Sparks. You're just gonna make it hurt more by getting all tensed up."

You let out a frustrated groan, leaning back.

"You think I don't _know_ that? I can't help it, Lucio, I'm nervous--"

The bathroom door was abruptly thrown open, and D.Va barged in, looking irritated.

" Did you fall in?! What the heck are you two doing in.... here....." What had started off as an annoyed complaint had quickly trailed off into pure and utter silence. You looked at D.Va in pure mortification as she gazed upon the two of you as though she were a deer caught in the headlights of a semi. Lucio made no move to even acknowledge her appearance.

You mentally pictured what she had to be seeing right now - you, distressed, flustered, and sweaty on the toilet seat with your pants around your legs, shaking like a damn leaf. Lucio settled firmly between your knees with his back to her, rather absorbed in his task. It felt way too stuffy in the bathroom, suddenly.

"...It's not what it--" Before you could finish, D.Va had already turned on her heel and walked back out. "Wait, no! D.Va!" The door closed firmly behind her. You stared at the door gaping, your face on fire. An inhuman noise leaked from your open mouth, slowly bringing your outstretched hands to cover your face. You weren't sure if it was physically possible for you to get up and walk through that door anymore. You'd probably have a better time just moving permanently into the bathroom.

_'This is my home now.'_

How could you ever walk out of this bathroom and face the girl again? How the hell could you even explain that?

A tap at your arm caught your attention, and you slowly peeked out from between your fingers. Lucio, in all of his happy glory, had a big smile on his face as he held up a now-empty syringe, looking quite proud of himself. As if one of his best friends and coworkers hadn't just walked in on the two of them in a very suggestive and compromising position.

"All done!"

Your face was caught between awe and horror.

Lucio rose to his feet and held out a hand to you, dipping his head back towards the door. Not even commenting on what just happened. "Shall we?"

Numbly, you lifted your hand to his and let him all but drag you out of the bathroom, into the hallway and ultimately to the low-lit living room. D.Va stood in the center facing the two of you at the hallway entrance, and your stomach did flips as she practically scalded you with her glare. If your face wasn't already up in flames, you'd be feeling the burn, you were sure. She didn't seem to be doing much better, though; her face was so pink that you couldn't even distinguish the fuchsia triangles she had on her cheeks from her skin. Her arms were crossed tight in front of her chest, and her foot tapped impatiently.

"You two love birds _fi_ _nished_ now?"

"Finished what? What'd I miss?" Lena called from somewhere in the kitchen. The Brit had missed the whole ordeal, and Lucio chuckled as he flopped down into the armchair, tossing you a flirty wink. You wanted to strangle him.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" You called to her a little too quickly and insistently, your voice an octave or two higher than normal. D.Va sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, after seeing that I think I need to bleach my brain with a couple shots," D.Va said, grabbing a bottle of vodka off the table (Lucio had originally brought it out to play a drinking game where every time someone screamed or jumped, you took a shot. It took you about half an hour of watching Lena before deciding that it would probably leave you in the hospital). You were about to make a move to stop her when Lena, who had been coming out of the kitchen with a platter of all sorts of snacks, gasped. Within the blink of an eye, she flitted over to the younger girl and snatched the bottle from D.Va's hands.

"Children don't get alcohol! You know Jack would _kill_ me if I let you drink under my watch!" She chided, looking quite affronted that the teenage girl even joked about drinking the adult substance.

D.Va rolled her eyes and pouted childishly, not doing much to argue her point. "You and Jack don't let me have any fun!"

"....You could always do some shots of Mountain Dew," Came your pathetic suggestion, hoping that some  ~~lame~~ light humor would get you back on her good side.

You laughed nervously when her only response was to flip you off.

 

~~

 

Not even a full 24 hours had passed when Lucio told you word had gotten around base that you two apparently were caught "getting freaky" in the bathroom during your horror movie night. He also added in that McCree said he thought it was kind of kinky. Lucio found it hilarious. You? Not so much.

"Will he find it kinky when I shove my size nine foot up his ass?" You muttered crossly, face bright red. Lucio simply shrugged, looking as though he seriously was contemplating the question.

"I'unno. Probably."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said I was going to space out postings, but I actually ended up having the day off and spent it on writing a couple chapters, so here you go! Also, heads up, I'm sure the next chapter is what you all have been waiting for, to finally give some credibility to that E-Rating; S M U T S.
> 
> I'll make it so you can read it on it's own without missing anything important, in case it's something you want to skip! But yeah. Expect smuts. Lots and lots of smuts.


	8. Let's Marvin Gaye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is.

You'd been in a mood all day, right from the moment you saw Lucio skate up to meet you after work. It had started small, teasing pushes and blatant innuendos. But throughout noon and into the evening, it had escalated to orneriness. Pestering Lucio by throwing things at him, trying to push his buttons, going through extreme lengths just to get an excuse to put your hands on him ('you've got something on your lip, Lucy~ oh, wait; that's just me'). You weren't even sure what it was, yourself, but if the intense aching you were feeling in your pants was anything to go by, it was that you were _incredibly horny._ All in all, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise; you had upped your testosterone dosage, and the days following always marked an increase in your libido. Prior to the increase of your dose amount though, you'd gotten fairly accustomed to the heightened desires you'd feel, until it was almost completely ignorable. But this? You couldn't control it at all, and you felt like a lecherous fiend as you slapped Lucio's ass when he bent over to pick something up off the floor.

"Oh!" He'd shot up, turning to look at you with no small amount of surprise. "Someone's feeling kinda frisky today, eh?"

Shame and pride wouldn't allow you to admit any of it to Lucio. It was just too embarrassing... That, and you were quite enjoying the tables being turned, Lucio getting to be the flustered one for once.

It all came to a pinnacle when you snagged his music player out of his hands, egging him on into playful pursuit. It was perhaps a bit childish, but when he had finally caught you and the two of you tumbled to the ground into an impromptu wrestling match, the feelings racing through your veins were purely adult. It took him a few minutes to finally get you pinned below his powerful thighs, grasping your wrists to keep your grope-happy hands from distracting him any further.

"What has gotten into you today?" Lucio asked breathlessly, his brows furrowed but an amused grin on his handsome face. You wriggled beneath him, but you'd be lying to say that you weren't disappointed when he let go of your wrists and sat upright, plucking the music player out of your hand and straddling your hips. With a wry grin, your gaze smoldered up at him. The hungry look in your eyes must've caught him off-guard, because his mouth dropped open a little. You bucked up against where he was seated on your lap.

"I think the question you wanna ask is what is _going_ to be getting into me," you husked throatily. You saw Lucio physically tense above you, and his breathing caught in his throat, his eyes widening significantly. He didn't say anything, his expression unreadable, and for a moment your stomach dropped.

_'Came on too strong. Fuck. Shit. Shit shitty shit fuck--'_

Those thoughts were quickly dispelled though, and you swallowed thickly as a darker look appeared on the other man's face. He leaned down with a rumbling sound, a little like a purr. Everything about him seemed predatory. Like hell if that didn't turn you on, and you stifled a small sound in your throat as he gave you a cocky smirk. You wanted to kiss the shit out of him, but continued to watch as he hovered above you with baited breath.

"You feelin' froggy _,_ punk?" He asked, and his own playful tone was significantly lower than you were used to hearing. It went straight to your groin, and you looked back at him for several moments, still breathing like you had just ran a marathon. The air seemed to be alive, crackling with an energy that set your whole body on pins and needles. You wanted, no, **needed** to be touched. Like, yesterday. The music player clattered to the kitchen floor somewhere to your left, the catalyst to your immediate predicament laying forgotten.

"...... _Ribbit."_

 

_~~~_

 

You let out an 'oomph' when you were rather unceremoniously dumped onto the edge of your bed, but you had no time to make a complaint before a hot, kiss-starving mouth found your own to engage in enthusiastic play. You groaned, grabbing at his shoulders to try and pull Lucio closer, _closer._ Tongues clashed and battled between the two of you in an effort to gain the upper hand, and ultimately Lucio’s more experienced tongue won out.

You breathed heavily through your nose as your boyfriend led the action, fitting himself between your legs. It seemed you weren’t the only one who wanted to minimize the space separating your bodies. Slyly, your hand snaked back around his neck, and Lucio let out a surprised groan as you grabbed the base of his ponytail and pulled back, mindful not to yank. If the look on his face was anything to go by, though, he _liked_ that. Burying your face into his neck to assault the dark, warm skin there, you filed that little bit away for later.

Lucio let out a blissful sigh as he surrendered to the attack on his throat, a hand grasping the fabric of your shirt while the other came up to cradle the back of your head. He hissed as your sharp teeth grazed his skin, hips giving a minute jerk.

“Oh yeah, that feels _good,_ ” he practically moaned, his own breathing becoming less stable. Lust forced your hand as you pushed up and simultaneously tugged Lucio down, using momentum to flip your positions; you now hovered over top of the DJ, one hand in his hair and the other steadying you next to his head. Your face was warm and tinged pink, pupils blown wide by lust. He probably couldn’t see that, though; only a silhouette in the dark bedroom, framed by the light spilling in from the hall.

Dazed, a goofy smile spread across on his face as he looked at up your form. One of his hands had moved to grasp your forearm, and it drew your eyes to his toned limbs. His skin felt like satin beneath your fingertips as you sat back on your haunches, feeling a telltale bump beneath your rear-end; you teasingly pressed back on it, and Lucio’s breath stuttered.

“So cruel,” he wheezed out, and you could feel his dick twitch beneath his pants. His shirt was rucked up midway his torso, exposing his lower abdomen.

“You’re wearing too much,” you rasped, grabbing the hem of his sleeveless shirt (always with the sleeveless, not that you’d complain). He seemed to catch on and arched his back, picking his shoulders up and helping you discard the article of clothing.

“So are you,” he said, trying to move to grab your shirt, but you instead caught his hands and pinned them to the sides. He didn’t fight it, instead looking up at your heated features.

“You first,” You insisted, taking a moment to admire the man’s toned body. Lucio was fit and lean, abs definable even in the low visibility. The planes were illuminated by the hall light, shadows creating dips and valleys on his body that you’d take an entire day to explore, if you could.

You’d just have to map out every inch with your mouth, you decided, ducking down to drag your tongue from his belly button to the curve of his ribs. Lucio’s stomach muscles fluttered below your mouth and you grinned, eyes looking up to his face as he propped himself up on an elbow to watch you.

“Shit, (Y/N), that’s hot,” he rasped out as you kissed and nipped at his skin, moving up to his chest. You mouth found the peak of his nipple, and you latched onto it, suckling greedily. The groan Lucio let out as his bit his full lower lip made the space between your thighs positively ache, and you growled possessively. He ground up into you and your train of thought flew off the tracks, pushing down against him in a desperate vy for something the ease the pulsing in your groin. After giving the other nipple similar treatment to it’s twin, Lucio was panting with you, and your clever fingers thumbed at the waistline of his trousers. Questioning.

Lucio nodded quickly, raising his hips as you pulled off his pants, far easier than you’d expected. Now all he wore were green boxers, patterned with little yellow frog faces. Of course. You almost rolled your eyes, but what caught your attention more was what pushed beneath the remaining fabric standing _at_ attention. You couldn’t help a chuckle, and Lucio laughed right along with you.

“You have that effect on me,” he defended, wriggling his hips provocatively.

Your hands grabbed at those chiseled hips, thumbing the v that disappeared under the boxers. Leaning up to steal a kiss, you dragged the elastic waistband down, over his toned thighs and down his legs. He physically twitched as the band caught the head before finally clearing the appendage, his dick springing up from the confines. You felt it tap your stomach and leaned back.

Seeing his length standing tall and proud was a sobering moment. This was by far the furthest you two had ever gone, and although you knew Lucio would stop on a dime if you wanted, you felt as though this was the point of no return. This was really happening. The thought both excited and terrified you.

His length was all-around a nice size, just pushing larger than normal. Thick and flushed with increased blood flow, it almost looked _angry._ It didn’t intimidate you as much as you had anticipated, though. Was it strange to find a penis beautiful? It wasn’t like you’d seen many.

The man it was attached to was most certainly beautiful. Sitting just above his knees, your eyes roved his body greedily, the image likened to the perfection of ancient statues made by the Greeks to honor their gods. And it was all for you.

Lucio waited patiently for you to get your fill, watching the awed look on your face. It was flattering, really, and his skin burned as your rough fingertips brushed him. It made his dick jerk, and you looked back down at where it stood, demanding your immediate attention. Your hand came up, stopping just shy of touching him.

“May I?” You asked, your previous heat replaced by genuine curiosity.

“Yes, _please,_ ” He said, sounding almost like the wind had been knocked out of him. He certainly felt like it, when your warm hand wrapped solidly around his length. You watched him as you experimentally increased the pressure through your fingers, and he shivered with a shaky breath. You continued to touch and tease for a bit, brushing the frenulum and listening to how he hissed, hips canting to offer himself up to you. He let out a soft moan when you went and stroked him firmly a couple times, eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensation.

He missed your head ducking down, and shot upright with a noise resembling a yelp when a hot tongue slid up his shaft and a plush mouth wrapped around the tip. Startled, you immediately pulled off and Lucio gasped.

“S-sorry, did I hurt you?” You asked. Lucio’s chest heaved as he took deep breaths.

“No, not at all,” he said, voice light with mirth. Quite the opposite, actually. If he wasn’t careful, this was going to end before he even got started. “I’m just a little too wound up right now.”

His hands found your waist, and he placed a kiss at your clothed collarbone.

“It’s lonely, being the only one naked,” he hinted, fingers trailing down your shirt. You grinned, reaching behind to grab the nape of your shirt and pulling it off in one fluid motion. Lucio’s hands immediately were glued to your frame.

You were far from having a body like his, something that could only be attained through strenuous drills and actual use on the field. You were softer than he was, but you’d been hitting the gym over the last few months, and it showed. His palms were hot against your ribcage, and you enjoyed the touch, relaxed until fingers began to furtively pry at your binder. You immediately went stiff and grabbed Lucio’s wrist, and he halted his motion.

“That isn’t coming off,” you said, your tone firm. It came out a little more clipped than you’d intended it too, but Lucio just nodded in understanding.

“Okay. I’m sorry,” he apologized, feeling a little guilty. He stole a couple kisses from your lips, drawing you back into the excitement. “Should’ve asked first.”

His hands changed their direction downward, and his thumbpad played in the divots between your stomach and hipbone, running a finger along the top of your jeans. “Is this okay?” He asked, and you nodded. He made quick work of the button, and you helped shuffle your legs out of them. They were discarded carelessly on the floor along with the rest of your clothing.

Down to nothing but your boxer-briefs and binder, Lucio’s hands trailed up your splayed thighs. He bit his lip, looking up at you.

“Can I touch you?”

“You already are,” you answered without missing a beat.

“You know what I mean,” he said, rolling his eyes. You felt a wave of anxiousness, but conceded.

“Yes.”

Pressing close to you, Lucio’s hands first stayed outside of your undergarments, trailing the separation between thigh and groin, before sneaky fingers slipped on top of your pelvic mount and down. You wanted to clamp your legs onto his hand and ride it, rutting forward into his palm. He could feel a damp spot, smirking knowingly.

“So excited,” he teased, and you opened his mouth to make some smart remark when he moved his fingers under the edge of the boxers and touched you, skin to skin. The first brush made your body quiver, while the second that pressed between the wet folds made a weak noise leave your mouth. Lucio’s face darkened, enjoying your sounds.

The tables were turned once again as Lucio flipped you so that your back was to the bed and he was above you, stripping you of your boxers. The air was cold against your nether regions, but his hand quickly returned to fondle you. You let out a choked moan, closing your eyes and covering them with your forearm as you focused on the sensations. If you thought too hard about it, you were going to lose your nerve, you were certain. Your heart pounded with excitement and nervousness, and you swallowed hard when you felt him spread your legs a little wider. He moved down your body, pressing fervent kisses to your flesh, not unsimilar to how you had done to his.

Your breath caught when he placed a kiss to your thigh, and you looked down at him, face bright red. His gaze was smouldering as he gave you one last look before he turned his focus to doing terrible, terrible things with that delightfully sinful tongue.

You inhaled sharply as Lucio used his thumbs to spread your sex wide, tongue licking a hot and wet stripe from your entrance to your clit. Your fingers twisted in sheets, hands fisting as you felt your walls clamp on nothing, aching to be filled. Lucio didn’t keep you waiting long, his nose nudging your clit as his tongue dove into you ruthlessly.

Your hips bucked and Lucio pinned them to hold you still. Your head thrashed against the bed as the tongue dragged in and out of you, fucking you wetly. It was so dirty, so positively lewd, and you wanted more. Needed it. Your muscles tightened inside of you, trying to hold onto that pervasive little intrusion, too soft to do much more than drive you mad. A high whine left your lips as you cussed.

Sensing your heightened need, one hand left it’s anchor on your hip to come down below his chin. The natural lubrication your arousal provided worked wonders as a rigid finger slipped in next to Lucio’s tongue. You groaned.

“Lu-Luci-- _Oh god!_ ”

It wasn’t like you’d never touched yourself before. Masturbation had been a regular thing in your life, though always alone. It was fine and all, a good way to just get it out of your system, but after this experience, you don’t think your own hand would ever do it for you again; this was _exquisite._

One finger soon became two, and the stretch made you want to writhe like a worm, hooking a leg over his shoulder. A third followed shortly after, and this time came some mild discomfort, but his mouth moved up to suckle at your clitoris and after that everything felt simply amazing. Yet, you could feel in your pelvis the desire for something more filling than a couple fingers.

“Lucio, please,” You almost sobbed as his tongue rubbed relentlessly, and after a few more seconds of making you twitch he pulled off.

“You got condoms?” He asked, sounding a little out of breath. Your brain took a few moments to catch up with what he was saying, and you nodded. Couldn’t forget that, that was for sure. Lucio pulled his fingers out of you, and you had to stop yourself from whining at the loss, feeling horribly empty. But the sooner you got the condom, the sooner you could move onto the main course. You practically scrambled up to where your nightstand stood next to the bed, almost pulling out the top drawer entirely as you threw it open. Reaching into a small box, you grabbed one of the little square wrappers at random. Flipping it over, you could just see the latex was green. Because why wouldn’t it be?

Lucio had crept up beside you, trying to snag the condom out of your hands, but you refused.

“I wanna do it,” you pouted. He chuckled.

“Fine,” he said, leaning back with his legs spread, stiff dick bobbing from the motion.

 _‘That’s going inside of me,’_ you thought bizarrely. How weird. And hot. Weirdly hot. Teeth catching the corner of the wrapper, you carefully tore it open to avoid ripping the condom by accident, your free hand gripping his dick to hold him steady. He watched your every movement, and it made you nervous. Your hands shook a little as you took the green latex out of it’s bag and held it over the tip, being sure to pinch the small nub of the rubber. Your other hand rolled the rest down onto Lucio’s hot flesh, and he hummed as he enjoyed the sensations. Giving a few more strokes for good measure, you finally met his eyes, your own arousal still going proud and strong.

“That feel alright?”

“Fits like a glove,” Lucio reassured, moving closer to you. His expression was soft and affectionate as he placed a few kisses to the side of your neck. You tilted your head to allow him more access. “How do you wanna do this?” He asked gently, taking one of your hands in his. He could feel the small tremors that ran through you, and you choked on your words for a minute before realizing you had no clue.

“I really don’t know,” you admitted shyly. He smiled and nuzzled against you. “How about you? Got any ideas?”

“A few,” he said, contemplating for a moment. Then, thoughtfully, “How about from behind?” You scrunched your nose a little. “I know it’s not the most romantic position, but it’ll make it real easy to get all the good spots,” Lucio explained. Out of the two of you, he was the more experienced one, so you were willing to take his word for it.

“Okay. From behind it is, then.”

Moving to your side, and then against your back, Lucio pulled your chin to meet him in an over-the-shoulder kiss as he began to shuffle you into position. You could taste yourself on his mouth, you thought. It was a little disturbing how hot under the collar that thought made you feel. Grabbing a pillow, Lucio set it in front of you before one hand came to rest at your thigh and the other pressed flat against your back, gently pushing you forward.

“Lay down,” he crooned, and you swallowed a lump in your throat as he guided you, finding your chest pressed to the pillow while your lower half was still on your knees, your ass raised in the air. You couldn’t help but look back over your shoulder cheekily, wiggling your butt at him in a very unsexy way. The two of you both laughed and he smacked the side of one cheek, then grabbed at it playfully.

“Don’t be a naughty boy now, I might have to punish you,” He joked.

“Kinky,” you replied, voice thick with want. “But maybe some other time. I just want you to fuck me, right now,” You said, brutally honest. Does that count as dirty talk?

Your words went straight to Lucio’s dick, and he moved behind you. Your hips rolled back when you felt the tip brush you, frustratingly close.

“Ask, and you shall receive,” He quipped, leaning low so that his front masked your back. More seriously, voice patient, he added, “Tell me to stop if it hurts, okay?” Looking into those dark eyes, your chest clenched with endearment. You really couldn’t imagine a more perfect individual to have your first time with. Nodding, he pressed a few sweet kisses to the corner of your lips, your cheek, your temple. One hand laced with yours to steady himself, while the other reached between your bodies, and you could feel him adjust until the thick tip rested against your entrance. With a shaky sigh, you rolled your hips back.

“In,” you gasped, your burning with need. _“Please.”_

Lucio didn’t need any more encouragement, and his hips rocked forward. Your breathing shuddered to a stop as the head pushed its way inside. This was definitely bigger than three fingers, and it didn’t take long for an uncomfortable twinge to arise inside of you. You bit your lip and ignored it, trying to shoulder the discomfort, but a small note of pain sounded in your throat and Lucio immediately came to a stop.

“Easy, Sparks,” Lucio cooed, free hand coming up to rub comfortingly at your sides. “Take deep breaths. Breathe with me.” His gentle instruction helped a great deal, and the pain subsided enough that you bucked back into him to signal it was okay to continue. Keeping yourself relaxed and taking long, slow breaths, it didn’t take to long for Lucio to press flush to you. The fullness was intense, and you shivered beneath him. He was warm, you noted, your body blazing everywhere he touched. It felt like heaven.

“God, (Y/N), you feel so good,” Lucio husked, needing to take a moment as the tightness around his cock made his brain go fuzzy.

“Lucio, move,” you wheezed, pushing your body back into him. The stillness was becoming unbearable, you needed him to _do_ something--

You moaned out wantonly as the length pulled back until it was almost out of you, only to thrust back in. Lucio set a slow, intimately deep pace, keeping close as he murmured words of encouragement in your ear. You bit your lip, shyness choosing now of all times to rear it’s head as his words sweetly invaded your head. It was going to drive you nuts, you thought as he crooned, “Atta boy, just like that. You’re doing so good.” Who knew you had a praise kink?

Lucio leaned back a little and pushed your thighs wider apart. You could feel his tempo begin to pick up pace, and you moved to try and meet his thrusts enthusiastically. The sensation of him sliding hot against your walls made your toes curl, pleasure beginning to climb as he repeatedly stretched you. It burned pleasantly, and you released a groan, your teeth finding purchase on the pillow supporting your chest and face. His own sounds had become more breathy, little moans of appreciation slipping out, mixing with the noises of skin against skin.

His skin creating hot friction against your back as he caged you in, you could only gasp and fist at the blankets as he thrusted at a particular angle and a tingling wave of pleasure bloomed out to your limbs, hitting a spot inside of you that made you see stars. Breathing was difficult and you pressed your forehead hard into the pillow as you subconsciously tried to keep yourself grounded. Lucio’s chin hooked over your shoulder, his own breathing coming in hot puffs against your ear. His goatee tickled a little.

You faintly noticed that his free hand slipped over your hip and down your stomach, but it certainly caught your attention when his fingers slipped over your sex, thumb seeking out your clit. His thrusts pushed you right into that devilish hand, stimulating the cluster of nerves. You bleated out as the pleasure increased tenfold, and you could feel a tension creeping down your lower spine and tailbone. Lucio grinned into the back of your ear.

“Fuck, L-Lucio, I-- Nhgh! _Lucio,_ ” Your voice was high and reedy, little more than a whimper into the bedsheets. Lucio still heard you, and he rumbled, knowing what you were trying to convey. He was close, too, and slowed down for a moment to adjust his stance for better leverage. You practically screamed when his thrusts came back harder and faster, pushing deep; it ran just on the right side of _too much._

“I got you,” Lucio husked lowly in your ear. Your eyes watered, unseeing as you were lost to the sensation building in your gut. “I’ve got you, (Y/N). Let go,” And as if his command had a direct line to your anatomy, you did precisely that. With a broken moan, you could feel your walls flutter and clamp on Lucio’s dick, unbridled pleasure coming to a head inside you and bursting in your abdomen, falling, plummeting, floating--

You heard Lucio hiss and groan in your ear as the tensing of your pelvic muscles squeezed and milked him over his own edge, and his hips stuttered but continued, riding both of you through climax.

He continued until your body shook from oversensitivity and you let out a whine from the overstimulation. Lucio took that as his cue to slip out of you, making you shudder, but he remained blanketed across your back as you two just breathed, trying to cool the flames that burned in your lungs. After a moment or two, Lucio placed a soft kiss to your shoulder blade, pulling off of you just enough to flip you onto your back. You didn’t have the energy to hardly think, let alone move, and gazed up at the ceiling in a post-coitus daze as the high left your body pleasantly, warmly numb. You could hear Lucio laugh at you, and you could only turn your head to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, sliding off the green condom and tying it off to toss it in the trash.

"I'll be right back," he said, leaning to place a kiss to your cheek. "Gotta go to the bathroom. You nodded, watching him walk out into the hall. Chest feeling stiff, you just barely managed the effort to sit up, clumsily working your binder off; if you didn't do it now, you were going to fall asleep with it on. Snagging a shirt from the edge of the bed (It was Lucio's), you slipped it on and settled back down. The click of the hall light and plunge into darkness made you look over, eyes taking a moment to adjust to see Lucio make his way to the bed.

He crawled back to you, settling beside you while resting his head on his hand to face you, stroking your face idly. The moon had dropped to hang low in the sky and came brightly through your bedroom window. It illuminated his face, his features soft and sated. A lazy smile pulled at his swollen kiss-flushed lips, his dark eyes pools of warmth as he looked at you affectionately.

“Good?” He asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse. You stared at him dumbly.

“Uh-huh.”

He let out a small chuckle that was little more than a quake in his chest, and he pulled closer to you, snuggling against your sweat-sticky skin. You couldn’t be bothered to care, tilting your head to rest against him.

“We should really shower,” Lucio suggested. When no reply came, he picked his head up, only to find your eyes closed. Your breathing slowed and calmed as slumber took you.  


 

~~~

 

 

Lucio had waken up and showered before you, and you groggily went to go clean yourself up, still half asleep. There was an dull pain between your legs that made you flush, but also brought a smile to your face. After you’d washed off the remnants of last night’s fun, toweling off and getting dressed, you walked into the living room to hear a sizzle coming from the kitchen, a wonderful smell wafting in.

You leaned around the corner of the dividing wall to see Lucio wearing nothing his boxers, your work apron, and a pair of oven mitts. Bacon cooked on the stove as he flipped the strips, and he turned as though sensing your presence. A brilliant grin split his handsome face, outshining the morning sun that came in through the kitchen window. Your heart fluttered in your chest.

“Morning, Sparky! Made some breakfast~”

  
It was the best damn pancakes, eggs, and bacon you’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they do it from the back, couldn't it be called..... FROGGY style?  
> The author hates himself for that pun.
> 
> First time writing smut like this, so I really hope it came out alright! It may be a couple days before the next update now, because I have a couple things going on. Until then, loves! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I do not work at a coffee shop. I apologize to all baristas out there.


End file.
